In your arms
by JustHadar
Summary: Post Mockingjay. Katniss and Peeta can finally be together. What will happend to them? Very sexy.  :  Lemon! Read and Review!


**Okay, first I want to say I'm from Israel, so English is not my mother tongue. Therefore, if there are grammatical errors or ****spelling errors, please do not look at it, just on the content.  
>First time I dare to write such a detailed sex, so I hope you'll like, and primarily review.<strong>

**I do not own The Hunger Games characters. ****  
><strong>

I'm happy.  
>I know it because I'm with the only person who can make me feel happy, Peeta.<br>I know it because he is holding my hand while we are walking in the fields behind the Victor's village and kisses my fingers. I'm looking up to him and chew me lips. His blond hair flowing in soft waves on his forehead and his blue eyes are shining in the sunset light. He is really shines; I can see it in his eyes. I can see the happiness that floods him as soon as he presses his fingers around mine and squeezes them, asking for confirmation that I really am here. And after all, the holes between the fingers are intended for someone to fill them. In my case is Peeta, the boy with the bread who put his life on danger so many times to keep me alive. Because I was, _I am_, everything for him, the one he loved during all his life, and I have understood that I love him the same way a few days ago.

All my thoughts interrupted on the moment he turns to me with a smile on his face.

"What?", I'm smiling back.

"You make me feel happy. To know you are mine…", he couldn't be able to complete the sentence. Instead he released his hold in my hand and hug my with his strong arms, tickling me hair with his fingertips. I put my head on his muscular shoulder, a place I have always loved to put my head on, a place I have always felt safe in.

Only with him I feel like this, safe and insolate from the world.  
>We are standing like this for long minutes, and then I raise my head and look at him. His blue eyes cross with my grey eyes, and I can see my reflection on<br>them.

He put his warm hand on my cheek. "I want to hear you again." He says, smiling. "You love me. Real or not real?"

"Really real." I say. "You love me. Real or not real?".

Instead of answering, he catches my face and kisses me. My fingers clutch to his chest as soon as his lips caressing my lips and spreading them slightly. His tongue licking my bottom lip and give me a shiver, asking permission to continue. I spread my lips even more and this gives him permission to enter into my mouth. His tongue teasing mine, barely touching. He is warm, and hot, and sweet like a cinnamon.  
>I don't remember we ever kissed like this. No, it was not a kiss like always lightly, soft and sweet. It was kind of kiss like that night on the beach, when Peeta gave me the pearl. Then the kiss felt like this. <em>I<em> felt like this, that it is real and not an act.  
>Who knows what would have happened if we had not been interrupted then.<br>I'm twisting my fingers in his soft hair and deepen the kiss. The passion and the hunger I'm kissing Peeta merge together and become to fire. This kiss

reminds me the fact that I'm alive and I'm young, and each part of my body yell Peeta.  
>Peeta breaks the kiss and we are gasping, breathing air into our lungs. He leans his forehead on mine and closes his eyes. "I want you… so badly."<p>

"Me too." I'm hearing myself saying without hesitating. After all, why hesitate? Anyway I'm his.  
>He smiles. "Let's go." He releases his hold on me and grabs my hand, pulling me all the way to the Victor's village. We have two houses and they just for us – Peeta can choose to go wherever he wants. But instead of choosing, he lead me to the closest house – his.<p>

He opens the door and pulls me in and then pressing me against the wall and kisses me with passion. My breath is short and shallow and the burning in my body is getting stronger whit every minute. Peeta disconnect the mouth from my lips and kissing my face; the eyes and ears, the cheeks and the tip of my nose, down my jaw and then my neck. His mouth touch in the sensitive spot between my shoulder and my neck. His Tongue is wetting me and his teeth bite the piece of skin. Groan slipping by, I hardly recognized my voice. I refuse to believe that I can make a noise like this. But it was real, and it was Peeta who made me to make that moan.

My chest rising up and down as fast as his kisses become more passionate on my neck and lips.  
>I break away from it and inhale. "God ...".<br>We kiss again and walk up the stairs as Indices drunk; get into the room and just did not break apart. I don't want to stop; I want to feel as much as I can his soft lips caress and suck mine.  
>Peeta opens his door and closes it with a kick. I push him on his bed and sit on him, one knee on each side of his body. I kiss his lips quick little kisses, and then give to every lip the time is deserves. I grab his lower lip with my teeth and suck it when my tongue searching for his upper lips. I couldn't believe my mouth can do such things.<p>

A moan coming from his lips into my mouth, and I find myself falling through his cheek and his jaw to his neck. I kiss the pulse area. Under my lips I feel that is beating fast. In the time my lips make pleasure to the sensitive spots in his neck, my hands sliding across his muscular back and grabbing the edge of his shirt. I begin to lift his shirt up over his head, and in the way run my fingers on his tight, soft skin. The shirt fell somewhere on the floor.  
>I'm looking at him and chew my lips. This is not new, the way Peeta looks. I knew that his body is strong and muscular and I have seen his exposed chest when I took care of him in the games or when I fell asleep on his chest. But now it was different, like I'm seeing him another way. My fingers were like their own entity and began to walk on his chest, do not miss any part of it. His skin was smooth and tight and his chest hard and warm and muscular. I felt how Peeta's breath is getting weak when my fingers barely touch in the sides of his body.<p>

"You are driving me crazy." He whispers to my ear.

"You are just perfect." I whisper him and push him back on the bed. Now I'm sitting between his tights. His erection hard and erect between my tights. I smile a naughty smile while I leaning over and kissing his chest, moving my hips back and forward, teasing him.

"Katniss…", He moans and closes his eyes.

"Mmm?", I don't move my mouth from his neck.

" I love you touching me." He says quietly and painfully, as though it's hard to talk.  
>I'm raising my head from his neck and looking at him. "What do you want me to do?".<p>

"What do you want to do?", he smile to me.

"What you tell me." I'm smiling back.

"Well, Okay…", He looks down at his pants and then dragging my hand to his belt buckle. I open it quickly and then remove his pants. His tight boxer could barely contain his erection and I am surprised at its size. I took the boxer from him and revealing that I'm blushing.

"Now what?", I ask.  
>Peeta does not answer; he just takes my hand and puts it on his member, and puts his hand on mine. He begins to move it up and down on his member, then releases my hand and let it work alone. He leans on his elbows, his head back, closes his eyes when my hands up and down quickly. Then I add also my mouth. He's big and hard, but it does not bother me. I hear him groan aloud and murmuring my name. I feel good about myself when I know I'm causing him to make such sounds.<p>

"Oh God, Katniss… I can't… stop." He pulls my hand and mouth from him, turn me on my back and get on my. He is leaning on his elbows, his hands caressing my face and he is smiling; "Now it's my turn."

His lips searching mine and kiss me with passion. His teeth biting my lower lip and I moan to his mouth. He pushes his tongue into my mouth, caressing my tongue and sucks me. My breathing becomes shallower with every moment when the kiss turns passionate. There is something very exciting in the fact that I'm fully dressed and Peeta completely naked, on top of me. Peeta pulls away from me at last and then pulls me sitting, lifting my shirt over my head. He laid me back on the bed and starts to give kisses to my chin and my jaw, down to my neck and my shoulder, then sliding down my collar bones and the soft skin above the breasts.

"You are so soft, Katniss." He murmurs to my breasts. His hand sliding to mu back and open my bra. When he throws the bra aside I rush my arm to cover my breasts shyly. I look at him, flushed.

"Do not be ashamed of me." He assures me, smiling. "You are so beautiful."  
>Peeta crosses his fingers in my hand overhangs my breasts and moves it aside. He leans down and kisses my right breast. His free right hand is massaging my left breast as he tickled the nipple with his tongue and sucking it. His thumb and forefinger catch my other nipple. The feeling is addictive, great pleasure. I bite my lips and press my fingers into his hand that holding me. With my other hand I hold his blond head, ask him to continue.<p>

"Mmm this is good." I mumble and lick my dry lips.  
>Peeta releases his hand and without moving his lips to my nipple, his free hand's fingers slide down and touching my parts through my pants. A shiver came through me as I felt his fingers through the cloth of my underwear and pants. I blurt out a little moan and Peeta disconnects his mouth from me and smiles. He takeoff my pants and pulls down my wet panties. Now I'm naked too.<p>

"I want to touch you." He whispers to my ear. "I want to feel you, love."

"Touch me." I say without hesitation.

Peeta kisses my neck while his fingers sliding down my stomach to the organs. He touches the soft and tender flesh and begins to caress him. Up and down, then in circles. I close my eyes and grinding my teeth, then looking for his hand and pushing it down more. Peeta sees what I mean and inserts a finger into the depths of my femininity, and starts moving it inside and out.

"God, Peeta ...", the air was almost taken from me.  
>He adds another finger into me and this time pulls them in and out faster. Soon I feel the tongue caressing my organs. My back curves and my waist lifted toward his mouth and fingers. Short breathing, my heart beating fast. I feel waves of pleasure engulfing me in a row.<br>He removes his fingers and his mouth away and looks at me almost with pain.

"I have to be inside you now, Katniss. I can't hold anymore."

"So come to me. I want to feel you."  
>Peeta lay down on me, resting his weight on his elbows. His hard erection settles between my wet and hot tights.<br>He looks at me with those blue eyes of his. "Are .. You sure?".

I smile at him and trying not to laugh. "Let's think. We are naked, you're above me and very stiff, and already we gave each other oral sex." I'm surprised how easily I say it. "Yes. I'm ready."

Peeta kisses my lips softly and then again looks up at me. "Did ... you do it before?".

"No. And you?".

"No." He says, stroking my cheek. "I knew I wanted it to be with you. The only girl I ever loved. The only girl I've ever touched her like this ..."

"I'm happy." I say. "You are the only one who ever touch me like this."

I know I'm going to give him something no one else can take; **my virginity.**

"I love you, Katniss Everdeen."

"I love you, Peeta Mellark."

He positions himself between my thighs and looking for the entering to my body with his member. I grit my teeth when I find it more painful than I thought.  
>"I'm sorry." He says. "But I have to."<p>

"I know." I say. "Just ... you can kiss me?".

Peeta leans forward and find my lips. While he is kissing me passionately he pushes himself into me. At first a little, then more and more, and I feel my whole body is torn and burning from the inside, but I know that all this pain worth it just to feel him inside me.  
>Finally he stops the kiss and puts his forehead on my forehead. 'I'm inside. Hurt? "<br>I swallow hard and brings a smile to my lips. "No. The worst has passed. "

"Hold me now."

I wrap my arms around his back. He buries his face in my neck and grabs me by the waist, steadying his stance. He begins to pull himself out, and then push in again. Out again, and again inside. Slowly he builds a slow but steady rhythm.

"You feel so good, Katniss." He says. "So damn good."

Groan coming from my lips. My nails are carving lines in his back when he starts to speed up.

"God, Peeta ...", I cannot breathe.

"You're amazing, Katniss." He says. "I love you so much."

"You're amazing." I say. It just makes him move faster.  
><em><br>'Yes,'_ I think. _'Yes, go on. Fuck me ...'._

Waves of pleasure are moving through my body, up and down, from my toes to my head. I raise my legs and wrap them around Peeta's waist. Then I feel  
>my burning stomach, and my whole body shaking.<p>

"Peeta, I'm going to cum." I can hardly tell. Breathing is too hard right now.

"Me too. Oh fuck it is so damn good."

I pulls his head and saying, "Cum inside me, Peeta."

He pulls himself in and out so fast I can barely keep up. I moan and groan and it just makes Peeta move faster. I did not think that could be such a thing - so fast. Peeta suddenly stop and not move and I feel the inside of my body explodes and goes out in warm waves that wet my thighs. Then Peeta lay down and pressing against me and I feel my womb and my interior is flooded with hot liquid and compressed into my organs disappears.  
>He squats on top of me panting, his hands folded in my hands above my head. He is still in me.<p>

"God ...", that's all I can say. "Peeta."

"Katniss." He mumbles into my neck and his fingers touch in my hair. "You are so beautiful. You're so perfect. You are the love of my life."

"I know." I tell him softly. "It felt so good to know I'm yours. I do not know why it took me so long to realize that I love you."  
>Peeta does not answer. He only comes out of me and pulling me along. I put my head between his chest over his shoulder - the safest place I know - and pats his chest. His fingers were buried in scattered and disheveled hair. We both sweating, both wet and hot, but we don't care.<p>

"You know ...", he begins. "... I came inside you."

"So?", I look up at him.

"But you don't want to -".

I silenced him with a kiss. "There's nothing more I want than to have your child."

Peeta is smiling.  
>"Marry me."<p>

"I did not think otherwise."


End file.
